lennusfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit System
Spirits The spirits are 8 magical entities, which form the magic of the Lennus universe. Spiritualism, the art of summoning and combining Spirits into spells apparently originated on Raiga, and was brought to Eltz and Lennus by the Raigans. The spirits vary a bit in their name and appearance in different games of the series, and so do the spells. Spirit Mechanic Spirit System is an unique game mechanic found in the both games of the Lennus series. This mechanic is based around combining two the 8 available Spirits to create spells, rather than learning them one-by-one. For example, combining a Gold Spirit with a Fire Spirit allows the use of spell Suzun, which attacks a group of enemies with fire, while combining the first with an Air Spirit yields Lelun, which attacks a group of enemies with wind (Lennus 2) and so on. Spirits can also combine with themselves. However, in order to perform such combinations, a character must possess control over both of the Spirits. Every character can control several of the available 8 Spirits, but only the main character of the respective game (Chezni or Farus) will eventually be use all of them. What's more, as a character uses the respective Spirit (Spirit level can also be increased by using respective items known as Spirit Cards), his/her skill level with that spirit increases, powering up the spells it is used in as well as possibly unlocking their additional effects, which serves as a replacement for the Magic Power stat commonly found in other RPGs. Spirit System in Paladin's Quest The first game of the series is where the whole concept of Spirit System originated. The two main characters (Midia and Chezni) are capable of unlocking new spirits by buying them from the spiritualist NPCs they encounter in towns, through only Chezni is capable to harness every one of the eight spirits, which gives him the ability to use Spirit - the most powerful spell. Characters gain spirit skill by casting spells that use the corresponding spirits, but they can gain only a single point at every spirit skill per battle. Spirit System in Lennus 2 The second game adds many new touches to the spirit mechanic. In order for Farus to gain new spirits, he has to climb a Spirit temple and defeat the Spirit in battle. However, Farus is incapable of casting spells wit all 8 spirits at the same time: he has to choose a limited number of spirits (up to 4) out of his available ones using a machine called Spirit Exchanger or a Spirit orb item, and he is unable to use and gain levels of the spirits he didn't choose. Spirit Levels are also gained in a different way: by absorbing Spirit Essences that are dropped by enemies that the party defeats. There are 8 types of essences that each correspond with a spirit and are used to level it up. The Essence Points are equally split between all the members that have the the spirit. Mercenaries can too gain spirit levels, but are incapable of using Spirit Exchange. The 8 Spirits In Lennus, the following 8 Spirits exist: * Fire(火) - The aggressive Spirit of Fire which mostly forms attack spells that incur damage. * Sphere(玉) or Gold(金) - The Sphere Spirit is much akin to Heaven, as it is too used to power up offensive and supportive spells. * Light(光) - This spirit chanells the power of lightning, producing its own line of attack spells. * Sky(空) or Wind(風) - The Sky Spirit controls air and wind, cutting foes apart with its razor gales. * Earth(土) - This spirit is a protector of all life, and the core of all healing spells and some supportive spells. * Water(水) - The soothing Spirit of Water while being mostly suppotive, can also turn into a deadly power. * Heaven(天) - also known as Air. This Spirit imparts a truly divine might to a spell it is used in, both in destruction and support, as well as allows summoning magical beasts for help. * Heart(心) - Heart is a peaceful, yet powerful spirit that can affect the world around it in many elaborate ways. The Spell Table (Paladin's Quest) The table below contains the 36 spells of Paladin's Quest and the spirits used to create them. The ultimate spell, Zondo, is usable only by Chezni when he obtains every spirit. Category:Systems